MIU
by NoMoreYaoiHere
Summary: Alec is in college and he meets Magnus. I have yet to see this done so I'm gonna do it! XD The summary sucks but the story doesn't. All human! AlecxMagnus ClaryxJace IsabellexSimon
1. Chapter 1

**Kay, so I have a whole lot of un-finished stories so of course I'm adding another series! XD**

**This is MI but they are…*dramatic pause* MUNDIES! *gasp* ENJOY! please…**

**Disclaimer- I own The Mortal Instruments, The Infernal Devices, Death Note, AND Fullmetal Alchemist. Have I mentioned I am also a pathological liar? **

**~~~lol~~~**

It was Magnus's first year out of college and already had a job at the college he had attended. He was to be the History professor. It was slightly awkward having some of your teachers from the previous year addressing you as an equal. He began to prepare his room for the day, he 40 minutes until he had to let students in.

Alec had just graduated high school and was starting his summer courses at Mortal Instruments University. He had gotten a full scholarship here because of his academics. He picked up his history book, binder, and The Perks of Being a Wallflower so he could read and headed to class. He knew that the professors weren't allowed to open the door until ten minutes before class started and he didn't want to be one of the ones being stuck up at the front so he planned to get there20 minutes before class started.

Magnus opened the door to his classroom and was shocked to find a person waiting. He had always been early but he was always the only one.

"Hello I'm Professor Bane; I take it you are in this class?"

"Uh. Y-yes."

"Well go on, sit down."

Alec was shocked to see that his professor didn't look much older than himself. Alec realized he was blushing and got out The Perks of Being a Wallflower but he couldn't focus on the book, his mind couldn't get off the subject of his very attractive teacher. "_I wonder if he's gay? Of course he's gay. No guy can wear that much glitter and be straight. Even if for some reason he happened to be straight he wouldn't ever go out with me. Heck, it is probably illegal for professors to date one of their students. Why am I even thinking this? He isn't my type."_

Alec's thoughts were interrupted by Professor Bane starting class, Alec didn't even realize that other students were in the room. "Okay, as you most likely know I am professor Bane. If you would prefer to call me Mr. Bane I don't really care. Please turn your books to page 25." Alec spent the rest of the class drawing in the margins of his paper.

**~~~lol~~~**

**Okay, what do you think? I haven't seen anything where Magnus is a teacher and Alec is a student nor with people in college. And before some of you ask, everyone else will be in this but the fic is primarily Malec and also the others are still at The Institute High School. I know, I'm not very original when it comes to naming things… :'( **

**Please review and tell me what you think! XP**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okey dokey here's the next chapter! **

**Oh, I had someone leave an anynomous review saying that my story is pretty much the same to another one that they had read. Well, if you are reading this I wanted to let you know that from what I read of theirs I am planning on taking mine in a almost completely direction than theirs but thank you for letting me know.**

**One more thing. I am not in college so I don't know how it works so I am just writing it similar to how I've seen in other stories so please forgive me for the screwed up schedules…**

**Disclaimer~ I only own my strange ideas, not MI… :'(**

**~~~lol~~~**

When class was dismissed Alec gathered his things but when he was about to exit the room he heard, "Mister Lightwood, may I have a word with you?"

Alec turned to see his professor standing behind him, "Yes sir?"

"You are attending this school because of your outstanding grades in high school correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Not for outstanding artwork in the margins of your notes?"

"No sir."

"Then please refrain from doing so in the future."

"Yes sir."

Alec stood there for a moment unsure if he was dismissed.

"Well, are you just going to stand there all day long?" Magnus asked. _Not that I would mind. _Magnus mentally scolded himself for that thought.

"Sorry, I'll get going."

**(A/N-I'm gonna do a jump in time to the weekend.)**

Isabelle walked into the living room where Jace was sitting with his new girlfriend, "Jace, why is she here?"

Jace raised an eyebrow at her, "Are you referring to Clary?"

"She _is_ the only other girl here, unless there's something you haven't been telling us."

"We have to go meet someone about a book for her English class at 12 so she's waiting here."

Isabelle turned to Clary and said, "I'm sorry but you are going to have to go now," she turned to Jace and added, "By yourself."

"What? Mom and dad won't be home for three weeks so why do I have to stay here?"

"Oh I don't know what I was thinking, surley Alec wouldn't mind you blowing him off for your girlfriend of the week!"

"Alec is coming next weekend."

"I am? Why wasn't I told?" Alec said walking in the front door.

"You home already?"Isabelle said running up and hugging her brother.

"Alec? I though you were coming home next weekend,"

Alec sat his bags down by the stair case and said, "So I hear."

"Um, do I need to go?"

"Nah, I heard most of the argument while I was looking for my key," Alec said.

"Who are you and what did you do with my brother? I've never heard you talk this much in my entire life."

"I don't know, I guess it's just that I haven't seen you guys in like a week."

"Well, we better get going. I'm really sorry Alec but today is the only day he was available. Hey, why don't you come with us?"

"Nah, I'm pretty t-"

"Can I come too?" Isabelle asked very eagerly.

"Sure, kay. He wanted us to come to his flat in Brooklyn to get it."

"Am I the only one who cares that I am _really _tired?"

"Yup, now, go change."

"Why do I have to change? I'm not going."

"You're in your pajamas and yes you are."

Magnus heard his doorbell ring. He pressed the button and said, "Magnus Bane, what do you want?"

"Um, I'm Clary Fray, you told me to come here today about a book I was wanting to borrow."

"Oh yes, come on up."

When they reached the top of the stairs Magnus was standing in the doorway and said, "I only remember agreeing to two people coming to my house not four."

"Sorry, my brother got home today and I don't get to see him much and my sister just came."

"Whatever, come in so we can get this over with. I have papers to grade."

Alec was thankful that he hadn't noticed him but he knew it wouldn't last long.

"So, what book is it you wanted Miss Fray?"

"The Gray Book but Mrs. Wayland didn't tell me the author."

"Ah, that my dear, is because the author is unknown. Why do you need a book about a runic language for English?"

Alec was dreading him turning around. "We are doing reports on uncommon languages."

"Ah," Magnus turned around to hand her the book but was surprised to see the one student he couldn't stop thinking about, Alexander Lightwood. Magnus raised an eyebrow and handed Clary the book. "Hello Mister Lightwood."

Clary, Jace, and Isabelle all gave Alec confused stares, "He's my uh history professor."

"Oh. Well we better get going. Thank you so much for letting me use this book."

"No problem just have it back by tomorrow at seven-thirty. Oh, and Alexander, may I have a word with you. I was actually planning on calling you after this. It is regarding yesterdays test."

"Uh, okay."

"Well, I've gotta get dinner started so I'll see you back at the house. Bye Alec," Isabelle said as her and the other two left the flat.

"So, uh. W-what was it you needed to talk to me about?"

"Did you allow Amealia Stone to cheat off of your test?"

"N-no! I don't even know who that is!"

"She is the girl who sits right next to you, I thought I saw her look at your paper and then you two were talking after class and you both picked the same answer on the same question that you both missed."

"No sir, if she did cheat off of me I didn't know."

"Alright, that's all I needed," Magnus said. Right after that it thundered. "Do you want me to call you a cab so you don't have to walk home?"

"Nah, I'm used to walking in the rain," Alec said.

"Okay, well. I will see you in class Monday."

"Um, o-okay. Bye," Alec said. He went to turn around but tripped and fell into Magnus. Magnus caught him and Alec said, "Oh my gosh, I am so s-" he was going to apologise but he had looked up into Magnus's eyes and was stunned. Before he could stop himself he was pressing his lips to his professor's. When he realized what he was doing he broke away and started apologizing.

"Alexander," Magnus paused. He wasn't sure if he should do the appropriate thing and discourage him or tell him it was the best kiss he had ever experienced, "I would be lying if I were to say I didn't enjoy that very much but, I am your teacher. It is illegal for me to see you romantically as long as you are one of my students."

Alec didn't know what to say. His mind was still trying to figure out exactly what it was he had just done. _You moron! He will have you removed from his class. Stupid stupid STUPID!_

"Are you okay?" Magnus asked. Alec was paler than usual.

"I-I'm really sorry. I'll go," Alec said, walking to the door without falling.

"Oh, Alexander. I would like to see you on a term of friendship sometime. You are quite an intelligent young man."

"O-okay," and with that Alec walked out.

**~~~lol~~~**

**So how was it?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ello. Sorry I haven't updated in AGES! I thought this was finished and updated but it wasn't… Sooo, here it is! XD **

**Disclaimer-I only own my sick and twisted mind.**

**~~~lol~~~**

_You are such an idiot! You moron!_ Alec thought walking home. It had started to rain so he got a cab. He was halfway home buzzed. He checked it and saw it was Isabelle.

_Alec, r u on ur way home yet? ur food is getin cold._

He replied,_ I stopped at BK. sorry. I'm on my way home. be 5 min._

_k_

Alec let out a sigh of relief that she believed him. Alec loved his sister more than anything but she couldn't cook. He would rather eat his own foot that her soup surprise.

The cab driver pulled up to the curb next to his house. When he got into the Institute Jace was propped in the doorway.

"Hello sir jack-off. May I help you?" Alec said. He was still in a bad mood from what had happened at Professor Bane's house.

"I was just waiting on my best friend whom I tell everything to get home."

Alec raised an eyebrow as he stepped past Jace and into the living room. As he hung his coat he said, "What's with the screwed up phrasing? And you do not tell me everything."

"I know you lied to us back there. He isn't really your English professor is he?"

Alec turned around and said, "Your right, he's my history professor. And no, I didn't lie. Why would you think that?"

"Alec, I know you're gay. Are you secretly dating that Magnus dude?"

Alec thought back to his idiotic move. "I know I'm gay too and no. I'm not dating Professor Bane."

Alec and Jace heard something drop in the doorway. When they looked their mom was standing there staring at Alec, "A-Alec, what did you just say?"

Alec mentally cursed. He was about to answer when Jace said, "He said he wasn't in a particullay gay mood."

"Oh, okay," and with that his mother left the room.

Magnus flung himself onto his bed. He was extremely confused. When Alexander, Alec as his sister called him, kissed him, it took all of his strength not to pull him in closer. He had never felt that kind of want, no need for someone before. He had been with to many people to count yet that one boy, there was something about him. It wouldn't be a wise idea to see him as a friend but, he had to maintain a relationship with this boy, even if it were completely innocent.

"Why did I take this job?" he groaned. He was twenty-eight and falling for a boy that couldn't be over eighteen. There was something deeply wrong with him. His phone buzzed and he looked, it was that girl borrowing his book, "What?"

"I was wondering if I could go ahead and bring the book back," she said sounding devastated, "my mom's in a coma. I won't be able to use it."

"That's fine, just please don't bring a crowd this time."

**~~~lol~~~**

**That's all folks! Reviews make me update faster!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peoples. I didn't have any ideas, then I forgot about this.**

**Disclaimer- I only own my pseudo-brain.**

**~~~lol~~~**

Alec sighed, he had so much work to do. He had 100 math problems, a 4 page front and back science study guide, and a history report all due on Monday. He was currently working on his history report in central park when a gust of wind blew his paper away. He chased after it but every time he got close it would get blown even farther. It landed about 20 yards away from him when someone bent and picked the unfinished report up. He ran up to the person and immeadtley noticed the spiked black hair, the golden green eyes that reminded him of a cat's, the tanned skin.

He finished reading it and said, "If you're trying to get an A in my class you'll consider rewriting your paper."

Alec took the paper and said, "Thank you for picking it up." He could feel a slight blush coming to his cheeks.

"-if you want," he heard the teacher finish but he was to lost in thought to hear the first part.

"I'm sorry, what?" Alec asked shaking his head slightly.

He laughed, "I said I could help you with your paper if you want."

"U-um s-ure. Thanks," Alec managed to stutter out. Alec hated the way his teacher made him so nervous, no that wasn't the right word. It was like his professor had the ability to take Alec's emotions and use them like a puppet without even knowing it. And he hated it, but it felt so good.

"No problem, after all, it is my job to teach you. Would tomorrow at three be good?"

"Uh, sure."

"Okay, fabulous. I have something a two thirty though so would my place be okay?"

Alec's pulse picked up slightly, "Y-yeah, th-that's fine."

"Alright, well, I'll see you tomorrow Alexander."

"Alec," he corrected without thinking.

"What?"

"Sorry, I prefer to be called Alec."

"Oh, alright. Well, you can call me Magnus."

"Okay. Bye, Magnus," Alec said.

"Goodbye, Alec." Alec almost passed out from the way Magnus said his name.

Alec ran back to the tree he had been propped against working on his paper and gathered all his things to head home. He had to call Isabelle, she was going to die with excitement.

**~~~lol~~~**

**Okay, that's this chapter. It was gonna be so much longer but then I thought I saved it but didn't soooo. XP**

**But I'm going to be updating more often now so yay! The next chapter is going to be mainly in Isabelle's POV.**

**Press it**

|

\/


End file.
